


A New Adventure...or the Start of one anyway

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Grey Havens, Immortal Bilbo, Mentioned Gandalf, POV Bilbo Baggins, Post-Series, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets to Valinor and time doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure...or the Start of one anyway

The point, Bilbo Baggins decided, of going to the Grey Havens was to live out the last of his days in peace and pass away without fuss or muss or nagging Sackville-Bagginses snatching at the silver be his body was even cold.

Unfortunately, the reverse seemed to be happening.  He was getting older in mind but younger in body and spirit.  He felt a desire to run or, at the very least, trot vigorously along one of the many paths that littered this new, very green and wooded land touched by nary a man nor dwarf.  His brain wanted to go away, but his body wanted to explore.

It was mildly irritating.  He briefly considered being more than that … like annoyed or even agitated, but his mind didn’t seem to care overmuch.  Conundrums such as these were for the young.

This thought process held over for about eight years because that was the time it took to reach a middling age of fifty or so in body while his brain meandered around his thirteenth and fourteenth decade.  That was when he started to feel a mite restless.

So he needed to find Gandalf. 

Except, it had been nearly five years since he’d seen the wizard, who’d wandered off without even a by-your-leave and vanished into the wilds.  Maybe Frodo knew something.  He bounced vibrantly to his feet and darted for the door of the hobbit hole the elves had helped to fashion for him once they realized he would not indeed be dying anytime soon, thank you very much.

“Frodo!” he yelled in a way he’d not done since Thorin Oakenshield was alive.

Frodo, who actually seemed to be aging more normally, poked his head from his own door across the way.  “Yes, Bilbo?”

“Where’s Gandalf?”

Frodo looked perplexed.  “He’s gone off, don’t you remember?”

“Of course I remember.  I meant where’s he gone off to.”

“Oh,” Frodo considered for a moment.  “He said he was going west. Why?”

“Because I need to talk to him.”

Frodo shrugged and Bilbo missed the rambunctious boy he’d raised.  “He’ll come back eventually.”

“Well,” Bilbo said, sounding slightly miffed.  “Not all of us wish to wait around for eventually.”  With that, he shut his door again and headed for the bedroom.

The door opened again a moment later.  “Bilbo, what’s going on?”

“I’m packing.  Under normal circumstances, I’d say I’m not getting any younger, save that I am and I would like very much to know why.”

“Does that mean you’re going to try to find Gandalf?”

“Yes.”

Frodo’s eyes lit up in a way he’d not seen since that ring of his made its way to the boy’s possession.  “You’re going on an adventure?”

Bilbo grinned.  “I’m going on an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, do you think I should continue?


End file.
